Rooftop Discussion
by Yukimura Keiko
Summary: When a certain school girl is found in Yusuke's usual rooftop spot, what's he to do? ( Keiko x Yusuke )


Disclaimer -- Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
A pair of shoes clanked up the familiar stairway to the roof, and quite hastily at that. Yusuke Urameshi was once more retreating from the school life that tried to bind him, only to his familiar spot on the roof. A grin had weasled its way to his lips, and he remembered telling off quite a few people to get where he was now. Yes, for him, it was quite an accomplishment. Too bad Keiko'd be on his back later for it.  
  
Opening the door, bright sunlight soon attacked his senses. It was a bit much at first, but nothing he couldn't get used to. Leaning against that doorway, the spirit detective began to ponder the female on his mind. Usually she'd be nagging him by now about making it to classes, but today she had been nowhere in eyesight. This caused him to frown. Where could his trusty, punctual companion be?  
  
All thoughts were cut off, though, as he picked up the sound of a soft sobbing. It caught him off guard, given not many usually had the courage to come up to his roof. Nevertheless he glanced around, before laying eyes upon a curled up figure. Its ascew hair hid its face, with the help of its knees, and the figure was shaking with the force of its own sobs--her own sobs. It was only now that the gender was distinguishable to him. Heck, the identity was, too.  
  
"Keiko," Yusuke mumbled softly, kneeling down to place an arm on her shoulder. He frowned, quickly withdrawing it as her sobs only grew louder. It was an awkward situation, and something he wasn't used to; yokai, secret treasure, and fights were the things he usually handled. Still, he wouldn't let his childhood friend push him away so quickly. "Keiko, what's wrong? Did Kuwabara say something? If he did, I'll--"  
  
Before another word could be uttered, she cut in. "Yusuke, I hate you!"  
  
Immediatly, the spirit detective cringed. It was an unexpected blow, and quite the blow at that. Energy balls, punches, and kicks were one thing, but this was definitely another. "What'd I do this time? Damn it, Keiko! I try.." Once the words had left his mouth, he instantly regretted them. It'd come out for the most part completely different than he'd meant it, and would most likely hurt the already sobbing female.  
  
Or maybe not? She lifted her head, crystal tears seeming to sparkle in her eyes. Keiko's flushed cheeks were streaked with tears, and a few more were cascading down at the same time. Why did he feel so guilty? "See? 'Morning, sleepy head; glad you decided to join us." Jokingly, he reached out a hand to further mess up her hair. "This is my spot, after all. I'll have to fight you if you keep taking it like this."  
  
The joking seemed to do her little good, for the frown remained. His comical routines usually brought out a grin from her; well, a grin or a slap. It wasn't common that she'd just sit there like that. Given that, he waited for her to speak first. ".. Yusuke, you're such a jerk." Well, that was a given. He waited for her to continue once more, for there had to be something more to this. ".. You're going to die. You're going to die again, and I swear I'll--I'll do something to you! I hate you, you jerk, and--"  
  
Chuckling softly, he placed a finger to her lip. Anger always had been her way to mask concern, and it worked quite well--with everyone besides himself, that was. Easily Yusuke was able to distinguish true anger from concern. "Listen." He shook his head now, finding this situation commical. "I ain't gonna die, so you can stop worrying about it. Besides, if I do die, it'll only be another excuse for you to kiss me, right? Either way, it'll be fine. Got it?"  
  
Face flushed and sobs quited, the female nodded; pausing a moment, she shook her head. It was a rather cute antic, the spirit detective mused quietly to himself, and fought off the urge to chuckle once more as she grabbed his finger and pushed it down to the side. "Who says you'll get another chance at life?" Well, he hadn't really thought that one out quite yet. "You were lucky to get one free chance, but another? You're so reckless with everything! Yusuke, I--"  
  
"Shh," he muttered, finger once more at her lips. "I. Ain't. Gonna. Die. Geeze, no one else bothers worrying about that kind of thing, so why do you? It's not like I can't handle myself or anything." Her eyes trailed to the ground, and instantly he regretted a few of his words. "Hey, I promise you, okay?" It wasn't really a promise he could truly making her, but he'd make it anyway. For her sake. If she were to start sobbing again, it just might break him altogether.  
  
This seemed to comfort the female to the extent of finally giving in, for a soft sigh had escaped her lips. It seemed that Keiko truly was the one who cared about him most, and at this thought the spirit detective grinned. Many had come and gone in his life, many had antagonized him and created holes in that seemingly perfect barrier of his, but the school girl had been the only one to stay and create a sort of blossom of hope within him. Despite the words he sometimes spoke to antagonize her, Yusuke Urameshi truly loved the female before him.  
  
With that thought in mind he draped his arms around her torso once more, pulling her close. The scent of sakura petals engulfed his senses, and left him light; unguarded. Someday, sometime, he'd tell her; someday when all of this wouldn't put her in so much danger. "Oh, and I want to be part of the team," he heard her whisper softly, before relaxing within his hold. There was only one thing he could do now: hold her, and hope she wouldn't remember the request when she had awoken. 


End file.
